Buster's Family Matters
by jenflower
Summary: Please join the goingson in Buster's family.


Buster Baxter, his mom, and her boyfriend Harry Mills were sitting at the dinner table, eating pizza. Buster is now in fifth grade. "Buster, Honey" said Mrs. Baxter. "Yes" he said with a mouthful of pizza. "Harry and I are engaged. We will be married in June." Mrs. Baxter said, coming right out. "Alright!" Buster yelled.

At the wedding, the priest said "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Bitsy Baxter and Harry Mills." "I promise to love you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in richer and in poorer. Till death do us part." said Bitsy. Harry said the same thing. They had written out letters to each other to read out loud to each other at the wedding. "With this ring I promise you to love honor and cherish you. From this day forward for better or for worse in richer and in poorer till death do us part." Said Harry. Bitsy said the same thing. The rings were exchanged. "Bitsy, do you take Harry to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the priest. "I do." Said Bitsy. "Harry, do you take Bitsy to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest. "You bet I do." Said Harry. Everyone laughed. "In the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss the bride." The end of the wedding song played. At the reception, for food, they had, yep, you guessed it. Pizza. As we all know, Buster loves pizza!

Five years later, Buster had finally become a big brother! He had a little sister named Brittany. She was really annoying. Hmmmm... who does that sound like? D.W., you think? Some things never change. D.W., 15, was still very annoying to Arthur, . "Mom!" yelled an annoyed Buster who was trying to study for his mid-term exam. "Brittany's driving me nuts!". Bitsy came in and sat on Buster's bed. "Honey, I think if Brit's bothering you, you should talk to Arthur. Arthur knows what it's like to have a pesky little sister." Said Bitsy. "I heard that!" yelled Brittany. "Quiet, mom. I'm trying to think." Said Buster. "I know! I could talk to Arthur!" Better yet, Buster called Arthur. "Hi, Arthur, this Buster. My sister Brittany is being, well. annoying" (Brittany exclaimed "I heard that!" once again in the background). "And I was hoping maybe D.W. could have a talk with Brittany." Arthur agreed.

D.W. climbed up the treehouse and there was Brittany. "Hi, Brittany." Said D.W.. "My brother called your brother and told us to have a talk. Do you know what it's about?" asked D.W.. "Friendly small talk?" guessed Brittany. "No, because you're being really annoying to Bustop." D.W. knows his name is Buster, but she was poking fun at what she used to call Buster when she was 3 years old. "It's Buster." Brittany corrected. "Don't feel bad about being a pest." said D.W. accommodatingly. "I AM NOT A PEST!" denied Brittany. "You know, denial is not just a river in Egypt." D.W. knew Brittany wouldn't get the joke. She's only in kindergarten. She hasn't studied up on Egypt. "It's okay, really. When I was your age, I used to do a ton of things that bugged Arthur." said D.W.. "Really?" asked Brittany. "Yes".

"Like once", said D.W. "I made him feel bad about writing a report about his dog, Pal. Or when I tried to help get ready for my aunt's wedding. Or when I was in a really bad mood because my friend Emily hadn't invited me on my birthday. Or when I begged Arthur to play Confuse the Goose. Or bugged him while he looked for his lost library book, The Secret Hand. Or , more importantly, when his dog, Pal was sick and I said that I felt the same way when Spanky, my bird died and I made him sad because he didn't want to think about Pal dying. Or the time I said a bad word because I thought I'd get my way.. Or the time I..." "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" yelled an impatient Brittany. 'I feel a lot better about being annoying."

Later, Bitsy got the mail and plopped it all on the table. Most of it was junk mail or bills for Mom and Dad, but she saw something that caught her eye. A letter with her name on it in pretty letters. She saw it was from Bill Baxter. Bitsy's ex! "Oh, goodness." Said Bitsy. "What is it now?" Bitsy's been mad ever since he first made her so angry. She opened it.

Dear Bitsy,

I'm sorry if I made you angry several years ago. I know that this is so sudden, but it just came to me. Do you think you'd consider getting back together with me? I'd love to.

Love,

Bill.

Bitsy couldn't tell the truth to Bill that she was engaged to Harry. She wrote...

I'd love to!

Love,

Bitsy.

Great! I'll come over to your house next month!

Can't wait to see you and Buster again!

Love,

Bill.

Buster overheard Bitsy crying in her room. He came in. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked. She told Buster the whole story. "Mom! How could you?" "I don't know. I just thought it would hurt him that I'd moved on." said a teary-eyed Bitsy. "But it'd hurt him more to have him come over to the house and found out that you'd lied to him." A month later, Bill did come to visit. "Hi, honey." Said Bill. "Hi, Harry." Said Bitsy. "Harry? Harry? Is there someone I should know about ?" asked a suspicious. They went to Bitsy's room. "If you want to know the truth..." Betty sighed. "There is." She explained everything to him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HIM! WHY!" Bill pushed Betty on the ground out of rage. She was crying not because it hurt to fall, but hurt because she betrayed Bill. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SO I COULD TALK IT OUT WITH YOU!" yelled an equally angry Harry. Nothing was going right for Bitsy. Both of her loves were mad at her.

After some cool-off time, Bitsy talked to both Harry and Bill. "Listen, Bill." Said Bitsy over the phone. "I know you feel really bad about our divorce several years ago, but it's time to move on. I already have a husband. Things just didn't work out and I think you need to get over it." Bitsy felt bad about using the phrase "get over it." That can be harsh sometimes. "Harry, I only didn't tell you because for one thing, I never thought we'd have these types of problems, and, two, you wouldn't care." Bitsy and Henry made up. In fact, they got married again so they could start fresh with the marriage. But Buster was paranoid. When he was five, his parents kept fighting and he knew what was coming next... divorce. He was afraid that they'd get into one little fight, and it was back to being divorced.

Once, before Christmas, Buster heard them fighting. Bitsy wanted to get Buster and Brittany a huge Bionic Bunny model, but if they got them the present, they'd have no money! Bitsy said it was worth it because at least it'd make Buster and Brittany happy. Harry said no. Smaller presents should be handed out. Buster was tired of hearing it. "ENOUGH! JUST DON'T BUY US THE PRESENT IF IT'S GOING TO MAKE YOU IN DIVORCE AGAIN, MOM!" Buster yelled. Harry and Bitsy just looked at Buster for a minute then cracked up. "Oh, honey!" laughed Bitsy. "We're were just having a discussion. We aren't fighting." She said. "You aren't?" Buster asked. Harry nodded. "YES!" yelled Buster and gave Brittany a high-five. Turns out, they had enough for the Bionic Bunny model.




End file.
